Remus's unexpected gift
by 57tye
Summary: Remus returns to the Common room after a long day. And is given a gift, of not only peace and quiet. But even more importance. Sorry this is my first story, and its really short.But enjoy.


Today was a long day to say the least. James had exploded their potion on purpose and it ended up covering him and his robes. This was one reason he couldn't have nice things, that and when the full moon came around they would get shredded anyway. Still he had just been able to leave the hospital wing that morning, why couldn't James just behave until he fully recovered. He had told the gang only a few weeks ago his "furry little secret" as Sirius had put it. The least they could do was to give him a break. It didn't help, that they also had decide to make hug a Slytherin day. The Slytherins didn't seem to like that idea much, judging by the retaliation and them cursing them forcing them to go to the hospital wing. This to Remus was more than enough visits to the hospital wing for him. Three time really. Oh well at least he could now go up to the dormitories get his books and finish his homework early. Then maybe go to bed early as well, permitting he can.

However what Remus did not find upstairs was no less to say unexpected. James, Peter, and Sirius were fast asleep on the chairs and sofa, and partly on the Common room floor. With only one other student in the room, Lily Evans, with a quill in one hand and her parchment in the other with six large books spread out in front of her. When she noticed me staring she turned her head, smiled, and nudged her head in my sleeping friends directions, before saying "Don't worry they will be fine. It was just a sleeping potion I made; they will wake up in a few hours. Until then we can have peace and quiet to finish up our homework. That way you can get some sleep, you look exhausted." Finally at least someone understands. As I opened my dormitory door however a strange package reached my eyes. I went over picked it up, it didn't seem dangerous but you could never tell, especially with md never tell, especially with m roommates. The note under the parcel fell on the floor when I reached to pick it up the slightly crumpled note words vaguely started to be visible. However its contents were mysterious and very vague "_I know your secret, you don't have to hide it. I won't tell, but I have the feeling that you're going to need these. But don't forget to get some rest as well; these can only help you so much." _Frankly the message didn't make much sense until I opened the parcel that contained three complete new uniforms, and a month supply of chocolate. But this brought up a few question, two of them being one how did they know my size and how did they order them without anyone missing? And two how did they get their hands on muggle chocolate bars? James and Sirius couldn't have gotten the chocolate for him. They were purebloods. But then who?

Before long he realized that Lily was expecting him downstairs, so he grabbed his books and raced down the stairs, forgetting that the note was still in his hand. When he reached downstairs Lily seemed to have waited. Greeting him with a wide smile and her large green eyes. Then started to giggle, as if I did something funny. Before I could ask she said "So I am guessing something good just happened to you" how can you tell? "Because it's been a few weeks too long since you smile like that last. It has to be something good to have got you like that". I just stared at her not knowing what to say next. When she relived me of saying something next. "That and you also have a note in your hand. So is it a love letter?" No, of course not. Anyway why would anyone like me? "Well maybe because your sweet, kind, a great listener, and really smart. Besides those you mean." Lily I am serious here. "No, you're not Sirius. He is. I honestly thought you knew that." You know what I mean. "And you know what I mean, you are a really great guy, but right now you're the only one here that doesn't believe that." But…. "No buts, anyway you already know you're my favorite out of your little gang of misfits. So you might as well get over it and just accept it. Now let's get down to some homework, ok." Alright. "Good so now that's settled, chocolate?" Sure, wait you're the one who gave me that parcel, didn't you. "Who knows? Now let's make the most of the silence to get our homework done." Alright so what did you get for….


End file.
